SUMMARY ? Core B Overview/Rationale: Core B was newly developed to meet the growing Program-wide need for sophisticated cancer genomics and bioinformatics support, and the continuing need for statistical support for experimental design and data analysis. The newly developed bioinformatics/cancer genomics portion of this Core adds substantial cancer genomics expertise to the Program. We have included continuing support for experimental design and statistical support core services in Core B for reasons of intellectual coherence and operational efficiency. Innovation: Core B has developed the following innovations as part of their Service Plan: ? Systematic mutation assessment by visualization, hotspot analysis and functional prediction. ? Integrated scoring of tumors and cancer subtypes for mutational investment in pathways and cancer hallmarks. ? Large graph infrastructure and implementation expertise to enable real-time association and visualization of multidimensional cancer genomics data. ? Integrated statistical support for experimental design and data analysis. Significance: Cancer genomics research is heavily dependent on data mining and computational analysis. Performing these analyses in the most effective way requires incorporating large data sets (e.g., from TCGA) as part of a substantial computational infrastructure that hosts stable and appropriate tools for analysis Program research projects focusing on AML and GBM will require an integrated approach that blends and interprets locally-generated data by the judicious choice and imaginative use of existing tools and methods. Core B has been built on this model as both an efficient and powerful way to support Program research needs. Core B Services Plan: Core B will provide the following 6 key Services to enable research Program-wide: Core Service 1 ? Mutation Assessment analyses Core Service 2 ? Association analysis Core Service 3 ? Pathway analysis Core Service 4 ? Mutational Investment analyses Core Service 5 ? Large graph analysis Core Service 6 ? Statistical support IMPACT: Core B has assembled the expertise to fully support the combined bioinformatics, cancer genomics and statistical support services needed to fully enable all Project Research Plans.